


Chaos and Mischief

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [49]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Chaos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Merman!Percy, Merpeople, Octopus-Mermaid!Chaos, Omega!Percy, Oral, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Seeing what the Titans did and then the Gods and how the wars proceeded, Chaos decided she has had enough. So she reclaims the world; peacefully. And she claims the ocean.





	Chaos and Mischief

PJatO || Chaosercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Chaos and Mischief || Chaosercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Chaos and Mischief

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: f/m, ABO-verse, merpeople, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, doubling, tentacles

Main Pairing: Chaos/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Character: Chaos

Summary: Seeing what the Titans did and then the Gods and how the wars proceeded, Chaos decided she has had enough. So she reclaims the world; peacefully. And she _claims_ the ocean.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Chaos and Mischief_

Gaia and Uranus had not been fit rulers, so they were overthrown by their children.

Rhea and Kronos had not been fit rulers, so they were overthrown by their children.

Hera and Zeus were not fit rulers, allowing both Kronos and Gaia to return and try to take the throne back from them. Causing _four_ major wars in the span of _one_ century.

There had been many things that Chaos overlooked, that she allowed to let happen. It was fate, the new generation taking over for the old one. And if the last century was any indication, it was time for the Olympians to step down too. Their children however were far too loyal. They fought _for_ the Olympians, instead of _against_ the gods. Yet the reign of the Olympians _had_ to end.

So if the demigods were not willing to step up, then Chaos was going to take matters into her own hands. It was a peaceful take-over; she had no intentions of banishing or harming the gods and she plainly _refused_ to fight against the fragile little demigods. No; the Olympians stood no chance as Chaos, Aether, Hemera, Erebus and Nyx came down upon them. They gave no prophecy or warning, no long-con game as Kronos had that gave the gods time to prepare. No, one day they simply _came_ and claimed Olympus as their own. The Olympians, when cornered, saw that they stood no chance and considering Chaos did not wish them harm, they gave up in the end.

Hemera and Aether claimed Olympus. Zeus and Hera now had the time to focus on their marriage – Chaos had _forced_ them to attend couple's counseling with Psyche and Eros. And while they changed much, Hemera and Aether still kept their own version of the Olympian council in place. Many of the Olympians stayed on it, or acted as scholars to it. The gods had much to learn from them.

Nyx and Erebus claimed the underworld. Hades and Persephone stayed on the underworld council that Nyx and Erebus created and the way it looked, Hades was pretty content with how things played out. All of the dead, all of the time. It was a tiring job. Now, having some backup, he got to focus on gardening with Persephone, he could go to the mortal world with her too.

And Chaos? Chaos claimed the ocean. Quite literally so. Not only did she take the throne from Poseidon, she also _took_ his son. Young Perseus Jackson. So much power, yet no desire to use it selfishly. Chaos had watched him and had been intrigued for years. So much beauty and kindness. Never before had she taken a consort, but he? He was powerful and fair enough, she _wanted him_. And to rule the ocean, the sea-bound demigod seemed the perfect fit. Chaos split the seven seas among the sea gods, sending Poseidon and Amphitrite to their own outpost and taking over as the true Sea Queen, with her beautiful little omega consort.

"Hello, my queen. I'm home", hummed Percy as he swam up to the throne.

Chaos had proposed him after taking over. He had been surprised at first, but she gave him time to think on it. She courted him. And as he saw that nothing changed for the demigods; Chaos gave the Greeks a city to match the Romans, she let them reign freely and even left Chiron in charge. The gods too had not come to harm. It... intrigued Percy. And with time, he caved. And fell in love.

"My precious omega", purred Chaos as she wrapped her tentacles around his waist.

Living under the sea now, she had adjusted her appearance. She _preferred_ to have her body dissolve into stormy, chaotic clouds. Down here, she had chosen black, long, sleek tentacles. And her little omega _loved_ them. The blue-tailed merboy obediently sat down on her lap while Chaos dismissed everyone else in the throne-room. Percy had been visiting his mother Sally on Olympus – oh, Chaos knew how to charm an omega and considering what a _miserable_ job Hera had done as the goddess of motherhood, Chaos passed this title on to Sally Jackson, the woman willing to move the Earth for her son. Percy had been more than _grateful_ and happy about it. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her and she wasted no time, allowing her tentacles to run all over his body, wrapping _tightly_ around the end of his tail and his wrists, holding him in place. He shuddered pleased at that. Another tentacle trailed up Percy's torso, the suckers teasing Percy's nipples until he moaned.

"Does my little omega want something?", asked Chaos teasingly, kissing down Percy's neck.

"Ye—es, my queen", gasped Percy, arching his back. "I want _you_ , please, _everywhere_."

Oh, Percy loved his alpha's tentacles. Far more satisfying than any toy he had ever tried. Two tentacles found their way to Percy's rear, to the soft spot of scales that hid his entrance. The scales gladly gave in, allowing both tentacles to push their tips in. Percy shuddered, trying to cling onto Chaos, but she firmly held him in place with her other tentacles. Percy loved being at her mercy, having her dark eyes stare at him like that. She was chaos, not just in name. But she was also as mischievous and up to pranks and fun as Percy, it was why he had fallen in love with her. And that very same mischievous grin was aimed his way when another tentacle snuck up on Percy, pushing against his lips. Gladly did he open his mouth and welcome the slick appendage that filled his mouth and thrust into him just for fun. Percy knew he was to suck on it and he happily did so; the cum all of her tentacles produces tasted _divine_ and Percy loved when Chaos came not just in his ass but also down his throat. The other two tentacles had wormed their way _deep_ into Percy, stretching him wide and poking at his prostate to tease. Another tentacle wrapped around Percy's hard cock, jerking him off as the other tentacles held him down and fucked him respectively. He loved being thoroughly used by his alpha – and no alpha would be able to use him more thoroughly than Chaos. Chaos knew every nook and cranny of Percy's body, every single sensitive spot. The thick of a tentacle pressed down on Percy's vulnerable lower back – a left-over from the Achilles Curse.

Percy moaned and mumbled around the tentacle in his mouth, tugging on his bounds. Chaos was trailing kisses down Percy's chest, licking over a pink, perky nipple. Percy shuddered. The two tentacles inside of him were in _so deep_ , making him feel _so full_. Finally, Percy came and contorted around them, urging them on. It was the last thing Chaos needed to come too, all her tentacles releasing cum in thick streams. Gluttonous moans spilled from Percy's lips as he greedily swallowed as much as possible, enjoying the feeling of two tentacles pouring each easily half a liter of cum into him. The remaining tentacles painted him white, spraying their thick seed all over him. Percy smiled pleased and lazily as they pulled out of him and Chaos cradled him possessively in her arms, marveling at the beauty of her wrecked and cum-covered omega.

"My beautiful little prince of chaos and mischief", whispered Chaos pleased, kissing him gently.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is gonna be pirate!Ethan taking care of Percy after Hera abducted and memory wiped him ;)


End file.
